runescapebusinessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Economic Climate of April 2009
April 2009's economic climate has so far featured no major issues in regards to player-owned businesses. Profitable items Tools .]] Several tools featured a dramatic increase in terms of cost during the end of March 2009, and increased in this trend into (at least) the first half of April. Amongst these tools were hammers, chisels, knifes, glassblowing pipes and harpoons, with hammers having the most dramatic increase of a 2200% profit. As several tools are required to make a good profit and that they are difficult to obtain in large quantities apart from the Grand Exchange, it is recommended that unless you already bought in bulk, do not try to make a profit from them because a large number will already be in circulation. It is suspected that these prices will grow steadily throughout the rest of the month, but severe price drops are to be expected in May. Business-Affecting Items Ore During March 2009, runite ore experienced a steady rise or fall in value on a daily basis, and this continued into April. However, during the week beginning April 13th, runite ore peaked at a lower price than has been seen and has started to gradually decrease more in value as of April 16th. It is possible that this may lead to a loss of several 100 coins in terms of value by the end of the month, but this remains to be seen. Merchanting this item at the minute is not recommended due to its decrease in price, as a loss of money is certain. It is advised that you wait until prices begin to pick up, but as this may be for some time, if you have pre-purchased you may want to sell up before any further loss is caused. Logs Throughout the late of March and the beginning of April, the log business seems to be a little unstable. Many logs kept their same price, but others took a turn down. Some only going down by one coin each, or 15 plus coins. One of the negatively affected logs is the teak log. The price for late March and early April seems to be going in different directions, but generally a downward slope. It is expected that the price of teak logs will continue to lower down. Later on in the month, it is expected that the price will either stable out, or raise due to demand on the construction market. On a lighter note, Eucalyptus logs appears to be on a rise. Although not expected to be risen by much, it might fluctuate in amount by a few coins. It is advised that now is the time to cut them, before they go down. Herbs Around mid-April, the herb business, both grimy and clean, seems to be going in a steady climb. Although most went up, a slight amount have gone down in price by a few coins. Most of the herbs have been going up in the middle of April. It is expected that many of the herbs currently going up will soon reach their highest point, at which many people will decide to sell. This will cause there to be a sudden drop in these herbs, to which they will return to the price that they were around before the rising started. April